


pin me down (the takers)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky is a little shit, Friends to Lovers, LOOK MA NO ANGST, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is abusing the tag system by overdoing it, because seriously play wrestling can lead to other things i swear it, despite the title this is not BSDM sorry, if you want protective bucky this isnt the fic for you, this is nothing but fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing that Steve Rogers, in all his skin and bones glory, isn't good at it's sharing what rightfully belongs to him whether it be the last cup of coffee, the tiniest bit of toothpaste (the only remains of an otherwise squeezed to death tube) or the only remaining square of chocolate. Bucky loves nothing more than to push his buttons so that they both end up all worked up and rolling around on the floor - pinning shoulders to wood flooring and throwing one leg over the other to hold him in place. The flimsy excuse that Bucky offers every time, like clockwork, is that it gives him something to do - entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pin me down (the takers)

**Author's Note:**

> you can see the gold reflecting in their eyes  
> yeah their chests are heaving, skin stretched tight  
> greedy hands grab what feels right  
> oh no, nobody taught them to let go  
> they don't know  
> [the takers, barcelona]

If there is one thing that Steve Rogers, in all his skin and bones glory, isn't good at it's sharing what rightfully belongs to him whether it be the last cup of coffee, the tiniest bit of toothpaste (the only remains of an otherwise squeezed to death tube) or the only remaining square of chocolate. Bucky loves nothing more than to push his buttons so that they both end up all worked up and rolling around on the floor - pinning shoulders to wood flooring and throwing one leg over the other to hold him in place. The flimsy excuse that Bucky offers every time, like clockwork, is that it gives him something to do - entertainment.

Despite Steve's poor health and tendency to try to take on the world more often than not (which means Bucky is throwing himself into another fight at Steve's side or in place of him) Bucky doesn't treat him like a porcelain doll who might shatter should his feet hit the floor too hard in the mornings. It began when they were children; rough housing in Bucky's living room until they both collapsed against one another; laughing until it hurt or Bucky daring Steve to climb one of the few trees at the park (he'd broke an arm that way when they were 9 and Bucky had gotten a stern talking to from Mrs. Rogers) - if they were together there would always be _something_ afoot.

"That's not funny Buck, give it back."

Steve lunges at Bucky; hand outstretched and latching onto an arm that had filled out much better than his when puberty kicked in but then again nearly everything about Bucky changed then. He'd shot up in height and muscle mass, his face took on a leaner appearance and Steve had a hard time keeping his feelings to himself. He'd found that faking an interest in his dates usually did the trick but that particular move hardly did any good at night when they slept side by side in a rickety bed that they'd bartered their way into buying for $5 cheaper than the asking price. Naturally, because Bucky doesn't play fair, he sleeps sans shirt at night and in the morning Steve wakes with an arm across his chest more often than not.

Bucky easily slips out of his grasp, quickly peels the foil off of the chocolate and (with eyes that don't stray from Steve's) runs his tongue over the edges before taking the smallest bite and licking his lips.

This must be hell - Steve has skipped too many masses, hasn't uttered a confession in well over a year (how exactly does one admit to a priest that they're lusting after their best friend? no. scratch that - they're in love with their best friend so much so that it's hard to sleep at night) and communion is a distant memory. This is his punishment and it's a slow and agonizing torture in that he'll never get _that_ image out of his head only....only it's not chocolate that comes to mind when Steve imagines it.

"Give it back," Steve protests as he rounds the kitchen table and grabs a handful of Bucky's t-shirt (no. _his_ shirt that Bucky is currently stretching out because laundry day is a good three days away and he's nearly out of clean clothes).

Bucky shoots him a mischievous grin (that'll surely cost Steve half an hour of confession and numerous hail Mary's should he ever make it back to church) and holds the chocolate high up in the air even as Steve tackles him and pushes him to the ground.

His head lands on the floor with a soft "uumft, ow!" as Steve half throws every ounce of his weight onto Bucky - fingers reaching for the chocolate that's now melting and sticky on Bucky's fingers.

"James Buchanan Barnes give me the chocolate _now_."

Bucky cocks an eyebrow and smirks - "The full name treatment? Might have to steal your sketch book next."

If Steve has to go to church then he'll drag Bucky right along with him since those lips - now curving into a smile that can only be described as seductive (Steve is too far gone - he just applied the word _seductive_ to his best friend and really there's no hope for him anymore), long eyelashes over blue eyes, rich dark hair that falls onto his forehead at this angle...they're the reason why. _He_ is sin incarnate.

Steve manages to steal a partially melted corner of the chocolate in the second before Bucky pops it into his mouth and grins. "Oh sorry did you wanna eat that?," he teases.

Before Steve has a chance to respond Bucky pushes Steve's hand out of the way and digs another chocolate out of his pants pocket.

"Two? You had _two???_ "

"Mmhmm, want it?"

Steve leans upon his elbows - body still half hanging off of Bucky's (hipbone pressing against his own and one leg wrapped around Bucky's in a pathetic attempt to hold him down) and holds a palm out.

Bucky breaks the chocolate into two pieces and still refuses to part with either - "You hurt my head so you gotta be nice about it. Open your mouth."

Steve starts and glares - "I have hands, you know."

"I know, you've got legs too and mine are going numb."

With a grunt, Steve frees his leg and rolls over onto his back on the floor. "Chocolate, Buck."

"Come on Stevie open your mouth if you want it." 

Steve wants to sock him with a pillow for being such a pain in the butt but instead he turns on his side to face Bucky and opens his mouth slightly because this is as close as he'll ever come to getting what he wants and sometimes (a lesson he learned early in life) when you want something bad enough you have to take what is offered even if it's not quite what you expected.

"Lil bit more."

Steve rolls his eyes and opens wider as Bucky gently maneuvers the candy past his lips and he's entirely too tactile about it. He lets his finger catch on Steve's bottom lip and linger before his common sense makes an untimely return and promptly removes it, leaving Steve to wonder what just happened or _almost_ happened. He hates almost's. 

Bucky clears his throat but makes no move to put space between them.

"Want this half?," he asks.

Chocolate is a luxury and is something they can only indulge in sometimes like after the bills have been paid and Steve's medication has been covered. Normally Bucky wouldn't tease Steve over it (anything other than food? yes. this? no) but he's in a mood today.

"Thanks Buck," Steve answers as he reaches for the candy only for Bucky to eat it at the last minute.

Murder. He'll add murder to the list of confessions.

"You're a jerk."

This doesn't deter Bucky as he raises his eyebrows and leans in to whisper - "Come get it."

Steve is sure that he's blushing crimson red from the tips of his toes and ears because Bucky _can't_ be suggesting what he thinks he is.

A painful murder.

"Real funny Buck. Kinda pointless now that it's in _your_ mouth and probably already melted."

"Nope," Bucky replies as he sticks his tongue out.

Childish - Bucky Barnes can be an oversized child when he wants to be, when he's not working his fingers to the bone or lamenting over late bills but Steve doesn't mind it - they could use more sunshine and happiness in their lives.

"It's almost gone are you gonna get it or not?"

He could - it isn't as if Bucky is discouraging it.

He could and it'd be swept under the rug after - they'd laugh about it months from now and that would be that. No harm done. 

"You're gonna regret that," he mutters as he leans across with hands braced against the floor, knees on tarnished hardwood.

There's a smudge of melted chocolate on the bottom of Bucky's lip where it parts and that's the sweet spot Steve is aiming for. His palms are clammy and his body feels more akin to an earthquake under pale skin as he licks along the area and makes sure to draw it out slowly - tongue making a wet hot path then (when he meets no resistance) moving to lave over every inch.

Bucky's eyes close as he sighs against the contact and grabs hold of Steve's wrists to keep him in place. His lips part and Steve decides that he might as well plunge into whatever this is headfirst - the taste of chocolate hits him first (sweet like sugar and he wants more) followed by the dizzying sensation of a tongue slowly, sensually caressing his own and a hand cupping the back of his head to pull him in closer.

Bucky is kissing him _back._ It's strange and new, it's nothing Steve has ever felt before.

He's aware of a cold floor under his back and warm weight settling over his legs, his chest - hands bracing at either side of him and a low moan (and _oh oh._ _he_ caused Bucky to make that sound) before he breaks the kiss and half expects to see disgust on Bucky's face (with a retort about loving Steve but not like _that_ ) but there is only surprise combined with something darker in Bucky's eyes; a look that Steve has only witnessed when Bucky kisses his date goodnight (he knows this because he's forever standing awkwardly with his own date who has no interest in him).

"Buck?"

"You win," Bucky whispers as his eyes sweep from Steve's then back down to lips slick from kissing.

Steve is no Casanova but he recognizes _want_ when he sees it even when the person mirroring it back happens to be his best friend who'd assumed had no interest in him at all aside from being a loyal best friend.

"What's my prize?"

Bucky flashes that smile again - the one that has dazzled dozens of girls- and nips at Steve's bottom lip - " _I_ am."

"I _guess_ that'll do but you owe me," Steve teases.

He never thought he'd be trading flirtations jabs with his best friend but it's happening and he thinks that perhaps this isn't hell after all. 

And Bucky? He's the best at repaying debts - he'll more than gladly take his time with this one (and nab Steve's chocolates whenever the opportunity arises).

**Author's Note:**

> this is such an angsty otp tbh, I need all the fluff I can get and I couldn't resist this prompt http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/137658494763/you-stole-my-candy-and-now-youre-taunting-me


End file.
